Most everyone having a home and yard with grass to mow and trash to carry out to a waste receptacle having a waste receiving bag therein, have had the experience, when the bag is filled, of having the bag break when attempting to lift the bag out of the container to be picked up by the trash collector. This is not a very pleasant experience.
My invention overcomes this difficulty and provides a sling surrounding the bag so that when filled the lifting force is on the sling with no strain on the bag in lifting it out of the container.